


Plan E, Option B

by AllesandraQ



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesandraQ/pseuds/AllesandraQ
Summary: On the run from slavers, Wolfe and Fenris turn to a former friend from Kirkwall.Fenris ends up asking an unexpected question.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Plan E, Option B

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a certain scene in the Pirates of the Caribbean movie, and this is a bit of a loving homage to that.

**9:39-  
** **  
** **Carastas, Tevinter**

 **Docks**  
  


  
  
  


“We need to get to the docks.”  
  
“Well obviously. Best choice there is. I mean what could go wrong at the docks that hasn’t gone wrong so far?” Wolfe shakes his head, dislodging the dust and small pieces of wall that had gotten into his hair.  
  
A pair of green eyes stare at him and Wolfe just grins at his man. “What? Did I jinx us?”  
  
A strained but amused snort granted him the point. “Most likely.”  
  
Wolfe sighs. “This… Magister seems unhinged.”  
  
“For good reason. It’s best we don’t get caught, especially by them.”  
  
“Any particular reason other than those horrible colored robes which indicate they have no idea how to dress? Or those horrible beards, which make me think they’re trying to compete with dwarves? Oh...I know!”  
  
“They were the ones that created the ritual for my lyrium tattoos,” Fenris states in a flat cold tone, and Wolfe shuts his mouth with a snap. “I heard rumors they are now deliberating doing said experiment on a mage.” Hard green eyes meet his. “Guess who would be the perfect subject for said experiment?”  
  
Wolfe blinks. He hadn’t… he hadn’t really thought about who created that ritual that Danarius used. Just that it had _been_ created.  
  
“Let’s go.” 

*************

  
  
So.  
  
Plan A went wrong.  
  
Plan B went to shit.  
  
Plan C.. well that went up in a blaze of fireballs and dead contacts.  
  
Plan D… Wolfe isn’t going to think about what went wrong with Plan D. Fenris still seems frustrated from the crap that went wrong there.  
  
Now they were on Plan E, option B.  
  
Wolfe scowls at Isabela, who is smirking at him from her vantage point against the rails of her ship. . At the moment, she and her new ship was their only option. They hadn’t spoken since that… mess in Kirkwall. Anders mess, Meredith’s craziness, the stuff that went sideways and upwards and then all around the bend, with the addition of blood mages and stuff. 

He honestly thought he left Kirkwall’s brand of craziness behind. Clearly Kirkwall’s Craziness missed him because it decided to pop up and say hello.  
  
It had to happen while he and Fenris were escorting fifteen soon to be free slaves. 

Kirkwall Craziness can go fuck off. 

“Mister Hawke,” A soft voice, a tugging on his sleeve and Wolfe looks down at one of the younger kids in this group. “Are we going to get away?”  
  
“Yes we are,” Fenris answers before Wolfe can. “Isabela’s ship is open. They’re leaving in fifteen minutes, she said. She doesn’t seem to want to know what we’re doing or why we need her, but she’s willing to take us where we need to go.”  
  
“But?” Wolfe’s word is blunt. 

He watches as Fenris does his best to smother his smirk. “She will extract payment from you specifically afterwards.” 

  
Of course.  
  
_Beggars can’t be choosers_ . And right now they’re close to begging. Not with a group of angry Magisters, who were joined by their cousins- slavers and mercenaries on their heels.   
  
  


**********

  
  
“WHAT DID YOU TAKE!?!” Isabela shouts down at them as she tries to get her ship to dodge fireballs and other spells from the magisters.  
  
“So much for not wanting to know,” Wolfe mutters as he ducks an attack, dodges another and then spins out of the way as Fenris swings his large sword at a couple attackers, while Wolfe builds up his spell, seconds later quickly releasing a bolt of lightning. 

  
“I didn’t take a revered tome by a race of giant warriors and then lose it if that’s what you were asking!” Wolfe shouts out.  
  
“It’s been five years!”  
  
“Not long enough!”  
  
“We took their slaves, those people we brought on board,” Fenris adds while handling his own part of the battle. 

All of them were currently below deck, hopefully not freaking out. They normally never took on a group this big, but then he and Fenris tended to do things a little bit along the abnormal line. After all they’ve been stealing into _Tevinter_ to help slaves escape. Loraina, a rescued former slave, wanted her family freed from the Travinuisa family. She was heartsick at the thought of being free while the rest of them suffered under the Magister’s abuse. 

  
Everything had gone well, at least up until an accidental run in with a slaver who recognized Wolfe and Fenris from a situation that happened in Kirkwall. The slaver had apparently escaped during the brutal fight and now, years later, he apparently found some new friends. Which was probably reassuring, as the old friends were _decidedly_ dead and would stink by this point.

“And they want them back this bad?” A pirate near them throws a dagger at one of the Tevinter slavers.  
  
“We insulted them by taking their entire cabal of slaves right under their noses,” Wolfe laughs as he sends another lightning bolt out. It’s all he can do at the moment. Laugh at the ridiculous of it.  
  
“Your outfit sucks by the way,” he taunts one mercenary. “Did you get dressed blind? Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t die from the sheer shock of it. Trust me, I’m doing you a favor. Act of mercy.”  
  
Oh and add in his usual mocking and taunting. 

A long string of curses flow through the air, in Common, Rivaini, and Antivan. Isabela. No doubt she is not pleased. Well… she’s only had this ship for a year, doing them a favor, and getting attacked by two ships due to said favor.

She said she didn’ _t want_ to _know._  
  
Honestly. Kirkwall Craziness. It followed. Said hi. And then they had to find their way out through a certain troublemaker that of all the lucky days, was actually here in Tevinter. 

  
Troublemaker, Wolfe snorts at himself as he sends out a cascade of lightning bolts, catching one mercenary in a water spot and nicely frying him to death in seconds. 

_Pot calling the kettle black._

Then again, he only started the _good_ kind of trouble.  
  
  


********************  
  
  
  
  


_Chaos._ It was chaos all around them.

Isabela with her crew, Fenris and him. About twenty versus… well Wolfe lost count. He thought they all killed plenty enough but it was like Kirkwall’s never ending gang issues- They just kept coming.  
  
_Assholes._

Assholes with their terrible taste in clothing.

An arm grabs him and Wolfe almost does a whirling punch when he sees the familiar green eyes and shock of white hair.  
  
“Marry me.”  
  
Wolfe blinks at the command. “What?”  
  
“Marry me.” The voice is still firm, commanding. Fenris looks… serious.  
  
He has to pick _now_ to be serious, and to be serious about that? Now? Wolfe doesn’t know how to answer, and he takes a moment to use his staff to whack the head of one rushing Slaver before turning back to him.  
  
“I don’t think now’s the right time!”  
  
“I do not care.”  
  
Wolfe tries to keep his attention on this, but more slavers and a couple magisters require their attention right then. After some fireballs, lightning and then a couple more whacks, sounds like a game to him- Lets whack a Magister… his mind transfers back to Fenris’s command.  
  
“Seriously? You want to?”  
  
“I would not have asked otherwise.”  
  
“Well, you didn’t really ask. More ordered,” Wolfe ducks as a fireball goes past him and he hears Isabela cursing again and then braces himself as the ship sharply curves.  
  
A smile curves then and as they both have to duck as fireballs go past them, he hears Fenris whisper roughly in his ear. “You like it when I command you.”  
  
He can feel the heat on his cheeks, and damn the man for making him blush during a life and death _battle o_ f all things. “Damn it… Who here can marry us, Fenris? Really though. I mean talk about the timing. We’re in the middle of a _battle.”_

  
Fenris coughs, then laughs, getting Wolfe to smile. “Yes, or no, Wolfe.”  
  
An idea forms. Wolfe turns to see Isabela up on the ramparts, dodging slavers, and then kicking one over the side. He and Isabela may not be best friends….

  
“ISABELA!”  
  
“WHAT IS IT? DON’T TELL ME THERE ARE MORE SHIPS COMING! YOU ARE GOING TO OWE ME, WOLFE!”  
  
“MARRY US!” Fenris shouts.  
  
Isabela takes a sword off one slaver, spins and sticks one then the other, before they all start dodging fireballs and ice balls, and lightning strikes. One of the pirates, the one next to her, is somehow navigating this ship with all the fighting going on around her. Wolfe likes _her._ “I’M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!” 

More mercenaries board the ship and Wolfe looks over the side, as the ship turns to see a smaller little boat and sets _that_ on fire, before he gets knocked down by another pirate just as a boulder (A BOULDER? WHAT THE VOID? THEY ARE AT SEA) goes smashing past him.

Suddenly a pale glow goes up around him, Fenris, and the pirate and Wolfe notices the staff as spells start to bounce off the barrier shield.  
  
“Why don’t you have a barrier?” The apparent pirate mage snaps, orange eyes flaring in irritation. “Any reasonable apostate would have cast one by now!”  
  
Wolfe feels his cheeks burn again, this time for an entirely different reason. Barriers and shield magic…he was never able to get those spells cast correctly. 

“Never mind that,” Fenris snaps at the Apostate. “Thank you for your assistance. Go save the others.”  
  
She huffs and does that Fade step towards where Isabela is.  
  
“ISABELA!” Wolfe shouts.  
  
Said woman kicks a Magister in the balls, (Wolfe winces), then takes off his head with a sword, then kicks his body off her ship.

  
“ISABELA! MARRY US NOW!”  
  
“FINE THEN!” She shouts, as the storm continues around them. She spins and does her thing with a couple other mercenaries and magisters, same with Wolfe and Fenris when they both hear, clearly;

“Dearly beloved, we’re gathered here in this shitstorm of insane magisters who want to kill us all, to wed these two insane idiots in love.”  
  
“Thanks,” Wolfe mutters, and ducks as Fenris swings his sword. 

He can vaguely hear her say a couple more things and then suddenly he’s facing Fenris again.

“Wolfe Hawke, will you take me to be your husband?”  
  
Wolfe flashes to the day they met, where he just watched Fenris punch a hole in a slaver and all he could think was “marry me.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Fenris, will you take me to be your husband?”  
  
“Let me think.”  
  
“FENRIS! You’re the one who asked for this!” Wolfe turns and continues his game of Whack A Mage, Mercenary and Slaver In The Head with his staff, then sends out another cascade of lightning strikes before he gathers up some more mana, concentrates and sends out a fireball. The screams were quite lovely.  
  
He turns back to Fenris who just finishes punching a hole in one magister.  
  
This time he gets a wide brimming smile, those green eyes sparkling. “Yes, you insufferable mage.”  
  
“Do you agree to love each other in sickness and in health, and all that other ridiculous things the Chantry sisters ask you as you marry each other?” Isabela calls out. 

“YES!” They both shout. 

“WILL THESE PEOPLE STOP COMING!”  
  
“We’re wearing them down,” Isabela calls out encouragingly. “Navia, left! PORT, DAMMIT! Cordo, light those bottles and then fling them over! BURN THOSE SHIPS TO ASHES! I NEED TO FINISH MARRYING THESE TWO!”  
  
Despite it all, Wolfe laughs. 

As Isabela parries two mercenaries, she continues.

  
“As Captain, I now pronounce you two idiots Husband and Husband.” She ducks, dodges, jumps and then kills her targets. “NOW BLOODY KISS AND FINISH WRECKING THESE ASSHOLES WHO ARE TRYING TO BLOW HOLES IN MY NEW SHIP!” 

Before Wolfe can respond, a hand wraps around his neck and pulls him in for a brief, hot and very demanding kiss, while pirates, mercenaries, magisters and slavers battled. 

Maybe the craziness wasn’t _all_ bad this time.


End file.
